


The boy who only loved himself

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other, RIP Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson doesn't return the love of the Nymph Allison, Lydia, the goddess of love decides that there is only one fitting punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who only loved himself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

He was exactly where she had thought he would be. Alone, in the woods, surrounded by trees, far away from the people he hated so much, far away from the people he couldn’t trust.

Lydia didn’t know what the world had done to him, to make him hate them so much. Lydia did know what he had done to make her hate him that much.

Once the beautiful nymph Allison had been in love with the handome, almost godlike, boy that was now sitting next to the small lake. Once. Because since Jackson had never noticed her, the girl had disappeared. Just like that.

Sometimes Lydia heard Allison’s voice in the back of her mind, but she knew that it was nothing but the echo of the best friend Allison had once been. It was nothing but a vague memory. It was nothing but a black and white image that had once been colored.

Lydia knew one thing for sure.

Jackson was going to pay for what he had done. He was going to pay for not falling in love with the prettiest, smartest and bravest girl Lydia had known. He was going to pay for turning a human being into a ghost.

Lydia closed her eyes and she walked towards Jackson. She placed her hands on his shoulders and she whispered in his ears. “Doesn't he look lovely?” She paused for a short moment and she made sure that he was staring at himself, at the reflection of himself in the water. “Wouldn't you fall in love with him?” She followed Jackson’s glance and she saw how he widened his eyes. “Look at that jawline! And those piercing blue eyes…” She paused for a short moment. “O, and notice that smile. Isn’t his smile lovely?” She walked back and she grinned when she saw Jackson leaning forward, as if he was trying to kiss himself.

“O, look at those perfect eyebrows!” Jackson raised his voice and Lydia leaned against one of the trees, her arms crossed over her chest. “And those rosy cheeks! And that wonderful nose!” He kept on giving himself compliments and he leaned further and further forward, eventually losing his balance and falling into the cold water.

One would think that Jackson would come to his senses, that he would realize that it had been his own reflecting, that he would remember that one can’t fall in love with themselves. But the boy didn’t. The boy didn’t scream for help. The boy didn’t crawl. The boy didn’t try to get out of the water. He just kept on staring at his own reflection, ignoring the fact that his open mouth let the water in.

Lydia walked towards the shore of the lake and she kneeled down. The water was now only reflecting his bright blue eyes and his blond hair and Lydia took a deep breath.

Jackson might have gotten exactly the kind of punishment he had deserved, but a drowning boy wouldn’t remind others to not make the same mistake.

With one smooth movement of her hand Lydia turned the drowning boy into a small and delicate little flower. She turned his blond hair into yellow petals. She turned his athletic body into a long peduncle. And she turned his heart, filled with hatred for humans and love for himself, into an orange flower core.

What once had been his feet were now roots rooted in the clayey earth next to the lake. And even though the sun was going down, everyone could see the reflection of the flower in the water. Maybe even the flower would see it’s own reflection in the water.

Lydia smiled and she sat down next to the little Narcis. “Look at those wonderful yellow petals. Look at that lovely orange core.” She paused for a short moment. “Aren’t you the prettiest flower you’ve ever seen?” She sighed and she closed her eyes, murmuring the words that were echoing through her mind ever since Allison had died.

“Never say that the goddess of love doesn’t carry any weapons. Love can kill and she knows it better than anyone."


End file.
